


Headache

by Anonymous



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite the haze in his mind, the numbness of his body and the fact that he could not open his eyes, Alaric knew he wasn’t in bed. A giant indicator of this was the throbbing pain he felt in the back of his head. He was injured, that much was certain.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Headache

Despite the haze in his mind, the numbness of his body and the fact that he could not open his eyes, Alaric knew he wasn’t in bed. A giant indicator of this was the throbbing pain he felt in the back of his head. He was injured, that much was certain.

Why he was injured, he could not say. He tried to concentrate, focus on the memories that were less hazy than the others.

_ Elena...something about Elena. _

Alaric felt something touch his chest. A hand. It was a hand.

_ Damon is telling him something. His face is serious. _

“...’ic...can you…”

His head was lifted, gently. But even if the movement was gentle, Alaric didn’t like it. The pain only worsened and a hiss escaped his lips. Slowly, he felt his head return to the ground.

_ Dirt. Is he outside? _

“...’pen...eyes…”

Alaric realized he was incredibly exhausted. The haze was calling out to him, tempting him to return once more.  _ When you’re exhausted, you sleep. _ But even in the state he was in, Alaric knew giving in was dangerous. The life he led was dangerous, and he had a feeling the easiest option was death. So, he did the thing he was the most reluctant to do. Open his eyes.

The figure above him was a bit blurry. Too close as well. It took a couple of blinks until Alaric realized the figure was Damon, wearing the most uncharacteristic look on his face: worry. 

“Ric!” The look had now changed to relief and both of his hands cupped Alaric’s face.

Now that his eyes were opened, Alaric could see that he was outside. A forest, it seemed. Still had plenty of questions, though. 

“Head...hurts,” was all Alaric could manage to say.

Damon’s signature smirk was back in full force. “Yeah, that tends to happen when you're thrown 20 feet across the ground. Nothing a dash of vampire blood can’t fix.”

Without waiting for Alaric to respond, Damon bit into his wrist and brought it to Alaric’s lips. Normally, Alaric would hesitate slightly. Though vampire blood offered instant healing, dying with it in your system caused you to turn into a vampire yourself. That possibility was what caused Alaric’s hesitation, most of the time. But, the pounding headache he had was becoming unbearable, so he drank Damon’s blood without much thought. 

“Hope you don’t mind...taking me home,” Alaric muttered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next time he awoke, Alaric was laying in the comfort of his own bed. He was tucked in (viciously so) and his normally-uncomfortable bed suddenly felt like the most cozy place he could be. Despite his exhaustion, the pain he had felt before was no longer present. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of soreness. The healing properties of vampire blood never ceased to amaze him.

“Glad to see you’re awake, sleeping beauty.” Alaric knew that voice.

As Alaric rolled over, he saw Damon sit on a chair near his bed, holding a cup of what seemed to be bourbon in his hand.  **_His_ ** bourbon to be exact. 

“I see you decided to help yourself to my pantry.”

Damon raised his glass to Alaric. “Well, I did save your life using my blood. I also carried you back home, tucked you in, and let the school know you wouldn’t be able to make it. The least you could do is share your disgusting bourbon with me.”

Alaric found himself relieved from Damon’s words. He hadn’t even realized it was a school day. Damon was right; the least he could do was share his (not-disgusting) bourbon with him. But he wasn’t about to say that aloud. Giving Damon too much praise resulted in negative consequences most of the time, so Alaric decided to do the bare minimum.

“Mm. Thanks for all that.” He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the smug smile on Damon’s face. 

“Alaric Saltzman thanking me? Are you concussed? Do you need more blood? Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?’

Alaric rolled over.

“Shut up, Damon.”


End file.
